The UCSF Specialized Center of Research (SCOR) Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) will provide all needed data management and statistical support to the SCOR investigators. The objective of the BDMC is to apply state-of-the-art science in biostatistics and data management to support the design, conduct, quality assurance, analysis, and reporting of the projects which comprise the UCSF SCOR. By providing expert methodologic support, this Core will ensure rigorous and timely initiation and completion of the projects. Specifically, the BDMC will provide: 1. Assistance to SCOR investigators with study design and planning of analyses. 2. Review of forms for clarity, internal consistency, andimplications for analysis. 3. Efficient data management and quality control. 4. Study monitoring. 5. State of the art data analysis, including economic analyses. The BDMC will play a number of important roles in this SCOR. Centralization of data management and analysis has a number of compelling advantages. In particular, because two of the proposed studies will use data from the Reproductive Risk of Incontinence Study at Kaiser 2 (RRISK2) cohort, centralization will provide efficiencies of scale, improved quality control, and cross-fertilization across the two studies. It will also foster communication between SCOR investigators by stimulating discussion of design, analysis, and interpretive issues, and thus contribute to the interaction of basic research and clinical investigation.